In conventional displays, external driving chips are generally used to drive the pixels on the display panel so as to display the image. However, in order to reduce the number of components and reduce manufacture costs, the technology of manufacturing the structure of the driving circuit on the display panel directly has been adopted gradually nowadays, e.g. the gate driver on array (GOA) technology of integrating the gate driving circuit on the array substrate. In a display panel with the GOA technology, scanning signals are provided by a gate driving circuit consisting of multiple stages of shift registers.
However, the conventional shift register uses diodes in the pull-down control unit to divide the voltage so as to provide a signal for the gate of the transistor, thereby resulting in the problem that the instant current of ground discharge by the high level of one terminal of the diode through the diode is excessively large.